SaiyaJin Legends: Unkown Worlds
by SSJ Liquid
Summary: This story follows starts out following Vegeta's life then onto Goku's, then it'll head off to the end of DBZ.


SaiyaJin Legends: Unknown Worlds Liquid@DBZMail.Com 

Saga 1 - Planet Vegeta 

Chapter 1 - The Beginning of the End: Planet Yadratt 

A small dust settles over the rock hard ground, filled with cracks and dirt from the leather boots of many warriors. A small warrior appears over the horizon about four feet seven inches; he slowly walks towards a pad at the end of a small cliff on the huge planet. The warrior begins to float into the air as he nears the small landing pad; the wind settles over the pad and begins to bow lightly through the air picking up dirt and rocks from the ground blowing the small warriors hair. The warrior looks into the sky and sees a small light appear in the distant parts of the atmosphere. He grins lightly and says, "Right on time, Prince Vegeta." 

The ball of light begins to catch fire as it falls into the atmosphere headed for the white pad near the warrior. The small light, soon after making it out of the atmosphere pull, is now noticed as a SaiyaJin Space Pod. It makes its way to the ground at unrecorded speeds breaking the sound barrier a couple of times. When it hits the ground an enormous sound heard throughout the whole base on the eastern side of Planet Vegeta is heard, Alerting the warriors that Vegeta has arrived. 

A small door on the top half of the pod begins to release air, then popping up and releasing partially into the air, the small warrior runs over to it and pulls the door open the rest of the way. A small figure climbs out of the hatch, short with black hair running straight into the air, he then stands up and onto the ground. 

The small warrior looks over the side of the pod and walks out to the character and says, "Prince Vegeta, how was your trip?" "I've had better trips being tied to the back of car running seventy miles down the road." Vegeta replies. "How are the preparations doing, Algus?" "The preparations are almost finished, Vegeta, it won't be long now until we can attack that puny planet for Master Frieza." Algus replies. 

Vegeta steadily turns his back toward Algus and frowns slightly, tilting his head downward. "Something bothering you, Vegeta?" Algus says with a puzzled look. "No, I am fine." Vegeta replies. Vegeta slowly rises his head and walks slowly towards the base. "We will strike as soon as everything is ready, have our strongest warriors ready. I heard that Planet Yadratt has some special powers of teleportation." "As you wish, Vegeta." Algus says to Vegeta as he nears the base. Vegeta turns looks at Algus then turns opening the door, "See that you do." He then enters the building and closes the door behind him. Algus looks at the door as a steady breeze settles over the pod grounds and around the base, he then closes his eyes and breathes deep as he walks to the door exhaling the air. 

Vegeta walks through the small hallway of the building, with blue lining and white carpet. He then enters a room with women and men rushing everywhere, preparing food and soldiers walking through the room fitting their arm blasters and fitting armor onto their bodies. Vegeta looks at them all and grins evilly, then speaks to the room of busy SaiyaJins, "My fellow saiyans, I have returned for us to conquer the planet Yadratt for Frieza." The room applauds him and warriors throughout the room yell out to everyone, "We shall conquer to live to see another day." Vegeta looks grimly at the crowd and yells out, "Enough talk, continue your work." 

Vegeta turns from the crowd and walks down the hallway again, seeing a few members of the Ginyu Force turn into a small room on the right he slowly follows them in. The Ginyu Force is huddled over a table looking at something. "Hello Captain Ginyu." Vegeta says as he enters the room. The team of five looks up at Vegeta from the table, the table has some sort of geographical map lined out on it. Jeice pushes a small button on the side of the table and the map disappears, Vegeta looks at Jeice oddly then at the table. "What the hell was that?" Vegeta says angrily and spits at the ground. Jeice smirks and brushes some of his long white hair from his orange face, then replies with his British accent, "Nothing to your concern, Vegeta." "Yeah, go play with your monkey buddies, Vegetable head." Gouldo snaps at Vegeta. "I think you better watch who you're talking to you four-eyed freak." Vegeta says snarling at Gouldo. Gouldo's eyes widen as he carefully walks up to Vegeta, lower his eyes and then jumps up to Vegeta's chest and gives him a sucker punch to the gut. Vegeta gasps for the lack of air and slowly falls to his knees. After catching his breath he slowly stands up, his face is red mad and his fists are shaking violently. He then begins to walk toward Gouldo, teeth barring and power rising he pulls back his right hand high into the air and slams it down onto Gouldo's head with immense power and strength. Gouldo's head falls forward with a huge red mark on it; Gouldo falls to the ground in pain, landing on his knees and supported by his hands. Vegeta's head falls back in laughter as Gouldo sits on the ground in pain. "Is that all you have for me today, Gouldo?" Vegeta says trying to stop his laughter. Gouldo stands up to his feet and slowly rubs his head, angry as an old wet hen he begins to charge Vegeta. Gouldo slowly nears Vegeta because his short green legs cannot run very fast, he hops a table and hits the wall above the entrance and slowly throws his hands toward Vegeta as a blue blast fires out of his hand. Vegeta looks at the blast and throws his hands back to his side yelling, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" And with that a blue light appears in his hand and he throws it forward at Gouldo's oncoming attack. The blasts collide and Vegeta's attack easily overpowers Gouldo's, then the blast rushes up passing his and slams Gouldo into the wall. Gouldo hits the wall with his hand slanted sideways and his arms to the side, he slowly falls to the ground. Vegeta smirks and says to the other Ginyu, "Take him to the regen tank before he dies there like the pitiful worm he is." The Ginyu look at Vegeta angered and ready to kill him but Frieza enters, in his pink and black hovering seat, and everyone stops and kneels to him. "Why hello Vegeta, and Ginyu, are we ready for battle?" Vegeta stands and says, "Almost Master Frieza." "Good, good. I see you made short work of Gouldo, Vegeta. Take him to the regen tank Ginyu Force." The Ginyu bow to Frieza and slowly walk to Gouldo and pick him up and carry him out of the room, to the regen room. "How are you Vegeta, doing well? I hope so, do not loose this battle, I want this planet. It has some valuable minerals I want. Vegeta bows to her and says, "I will not fail you Frieza." "Good, then be gone to Planet Yadratt." Vegeta stands up and slowly leaves the room. 


End file.
